Resolution
by fadedLily
Summary: Not actually a crossover, but I couldn't put it anywhere else. It's a Tokyo Mew Mew fic. Just read it, it's good, I swear. (And yes, IQ is back!)


Tokyo Mew Mew—Bad Kitty Mix—

Rated: NC-17

Pairing: Ichigo Momomiya x Ryou Shirogane

By: Lily 

AN: This takes place much later in Ichigo's life, since she was only eleven in the manga. For my purposes, let's say Ichigo is 16 and that her kitty cat DNA never went away. Oh, and all the Mew girls still work in the coffee shop. 

She stalked on silent feet through the kitchen of her workplace, chuckling to herself in her head. The shop had long since been emptied, and she had gallantly volunteered to close tonight. Tonight the iriomote cat was on the prowl for a bigger snack than just a kirema anima. 

Ichigo had changed out of her uniform and into her normal clothes, and would almost have appeared harmless if not for the subtle sway to her step. Her eyes looked onto everything hungrily, as though she would pounce on anything if it moved. But no, she knew those were not her goals. 

She took the stairway, hand trailing along the banister lightly. Ichigo hoped he would be up in his room. She imagined him lying on the bed, his shirt off, maybe dozing off a bit after a long day. She would creep into his room and quietly straddle him in his sleep. Yes, Ichigo planned to have him panting and begging underneath her before she was through with him. Still, Ichigo was unsure whether it was _payback_ for the way he had treated her these years, or _payment_ for a job well done. 

She let out a chuckle in low, dulcet tones, amused by the visuals in her mind. It was a sound she was inwardly shocked at hearing come from her throat, since never had she heard it before. Not even with Masaya had she felt this wildly in control. With Masaya everything had been sweet and unsure, and it was more pain than pleasure that first time. Her body hadn't ached and tingled the way it did now. 

Ichigo mused silently how things had turned out with Masaya. They had gone out on and off for three years, had sex the first time on a one-night-stand, then later gotten back together again, had more sex, and broken up for the last time. He said she always seemed distracted. Rather the phrase he used was 'one foot in the door, one foot out.' He said Ichigo was difficult to be with and he simply couldn't take it anymore. That had been seven months ago. 

Life for her continued on as it normally would, minus the scrambling to please Masaya. She worked at the café with Mint, Lettuce, and the others. Ryou and Keiichiro would use her as their science experiment, and Keiichiro would placate her surliness about it with sweetness and courtesy. Then whenever a rogue anima appeared she would transform and kick its ass. Then of course there was school, which seemed very mundane and unimportant compared to the fate of the entire planet resting in her claws—erm, hands. 

Without Masaya around though, Ichigo had come to a very important realization about her life, and had for the past seven months been contemplating what to do about it. In fact, she had still been contemplating until today when the perfect opportunity had presented itself. Then Ichigo had realized that the only way to tell Ryou how she felt was to make him feel exactly the way she did. 

Finally Ichigo reached the top of the steps and tiptoed down the hall to Ryou's room. In her excitement she had failed to notice that she had turned into her Mew form, as she often did when she lost control, but in any way it was doubtful she would have cared. Ichigo cracked upon the door quietly, and looked in the room. It was dark, but she could tell with her nightvision that Ryou was not lying on his bed as she had hoped. 

"Ichigo, what are you still doing here? I thought you would have left ages ago," came a voice deep inside the room. Ichigo looked towards the computer and sure enough there he was, looking as scrumptious as always. However, her eyes took note that Ryou's shirt was not off. Oh well, she figured it was one more delightful task for her to do. 

"I was closing up," Ichigo began, stalking into the room silently, "and I wanted to say goodnight." Her voice was smooth like satin and equally deceptive. The coil of arousal burning slowly within tightened, making it hard for her to breath. She walked in a roundabout way until she was nearly behind Ryou, and admired the view with a certain perverseness that astounded her. Ichigo knew that Ryou could not see as well in the dark as her, otherwise he would have known to turn around or back away or do something other than just stand there looking like a meal on sticks. 

"Oh, okay, well goodnight Ichigo," he said blandly in response. Ichigo chose that exact moment to pounce, and she landed at his side. With longing she pressed her body against his, attempting to cradle herself to him, and slipped her hand in his back pocket. "Mm," she said, "I will, but you might not be getting much sleep." Her voice was dark and mischievous. A malicious chuckle followed soon after. 

"Ichigo," Ryou said, tone like a warning, "Go home." 

"No way, boss-man. What's the fun in being superhuman if you can't even do anything with it? Don't you want to play with your favorite toy tonight, your _ultimate weapon_?" The words were mocking the exact phrase he had used many times before. "I know I would like to, boss-man, creator, employer, hm…maybe benefactor is the correct word?" 

Ryou's hands suddenly closed on her upper arms and fought to push her back, but he was powerless against his own invention, and where he had been standing still before he was now struggling. His futile efforts only made Ichigo's want grow more. She wrapped a leg around his and rubbed her body against Ryou to express this. 

The need drove her, compelled her to throw him down on the bed and climb on top of him just as quickly, straddling him. "Oh, Ryou, you silly boy. You think you can overpower me? Just remember, I am what you made me." With those words her mouth descended harshly on his, kissing him with the force that snaked inside her limbs and wound tight within her womb. She broke the kiss, gasping for much-needed oxygen, and Ryou took this opportunity to speak.  

"Ichigo, what are you doing? What's gotten into you?" 

"What's gotten into me? Oh my…nothing yet, but soon," she trailed off, getting distracted by nibbling on his earlobe. Ryou breathed harshly, and tried to convince Ichigo otherwise. "Ichigo, you don't want to do this. Trust me…It isn't right." 

Ichigo threw back her head and laughed. "Ryou, if this is wrong, why is your body saying otherwise?" To accentuate her point she ground her hips roughly into his newfound erection. Ryou's eyes widened and he gasped out loud. "Are you sure you don't want it?" She asked curiously, a strange sadness lining the mocking cruelty of her words. 

She watched as Ryou turned his head away from her, and remained stubbornly silent. He knew he couldn't escape from her unless she wanted him to. Part of her cringed from his denial, but the majority was still determined that the physical evidence placed before her wasn't inaccurate. She grabbed his chin, and turned his face to her, kissing him gently but passionately. She would make him want her. 

Ichigo closed her eyes savoring the sensation of his lips upon hers. They were soft and pliant like she had always imagined, and there was a hint of fruity lip balm left on them from earlier today, when he borrowed some from Mint. She moaned intentionally, and her tongue darted out to lick at Ryou's lower lip, begging for entrance. Her hands traced delicate patterns on his arms and cloth-covered stomach while she nibbled at his lips. Finally Ryou gasped for breath and let her in. Daintily she rubbed her tongue against the tip of his, and felt his whole body twitch in startlement. 

Ryou let out a breathy moan, and Ichigo opened her eyes, shocked. Was that really him? His eyes were closed and he seemed to be lost in sensational rapture. There was a virginal appeal to that sound, and Ichigo found herself wanting to hear much much more of it. She dipped her tongue in again, and stroked languidly against the roof of his mouth, something which seemed to delight him to no end. Ichigo pulled back and looked at him, nearly comatose from arousal. Smiling softly, she sealed her lips over him and kissed thoroughly until her lungs burned for oxygen. Ryou sent the most delicious groans into the kiss and she swallowed them wholeheartedly. She felt his arms come up and wrap around him, gently holding her on top of him. They broke apart, gasping for breath. 

Ichigo looked at Ryou; flushed, panting, and dreamy with desire, just as she'd always wanted him, and a shadow of doubt crossed her mind. He lay staring up at her, eyes half-lidded but still fully aware, and she watched him lick his lips, still shiny from saliva. "Do you want this?" she asked in a voice husky from want. 

"What?" His voice was confused, thoughts muddled with emotions. 

"Do you want this?" she asked again, enunciating with flick of the wrist between them. "Because if you don't, I'll leave. I'll never come onto you again, I swear, and we can keep it just between us." Ryou looked at her, eyes narrowed in thought. Suddenly his arms tightened on her, bringing her in snugly against his chest, and he said, "Don't go, catgirl." 

She smiled in relief, and Ryou smiled back at her, then leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss full of animalistic qualities she didn't know he possessed. This time it was she whimpering in desire for more. She broke off from the kiss and lifted his shirt above his head in one quick instant. She looked on lecherously where once-upon-a-time she had only coveted secretly the firm muscle look of his chest. Ichigo ran her hands along the smooth planes, enjoying the way Ryou would gasp when her nails ran over his hardened nipples. She leaned down and took one into her mouth, roughly yanking on it with her teeth. She heard his gasp, but still she did not stop stretching it, not until she deemed to. 

Ryou panted harshly, squirming and writhing beneath her, a picture from the perfect porno. He gasped out, "Please. Please Ichigo. Finish it." 

"Hai," she agreed, and unzipped his pants, moving down to drag them off his body. Ichigo admired a sight she had seen in dreams only, and indulged Ryou's urgent guiding hands. Teasingly, her tongue darted out and ran along the head of his weeping cock. A loud moan was wrench from Ryou's throat, and words fell out in a steady stream, "Please, oh please. God, yes, Ichigo. I—oh!"

 He cried out as she suddenly deep throated him, his cock bumping against the back of her throat, nearly asphyxiating her. Her mouth sucked strongly, while her tongue traced the prominent vein on his underside. She used her hands to support herself up and tease him further by running fingers lightly across his balls. Ryou's constant mewling pleas were the loudest sound. When he sighed out, "So close," she knew it was time to stop. She didn't want his usefulness expended so soon. As Ichigo pulled away Ryou let out a startled, "What?" 

She smirked at him, and began undoing her school uniform, pulling the top over her head, and unzipping the back of the skirt. Standing over him, she dropped her skirt, and ran her hands down her legs, stripping off her thigh highs along the way. She saw him gazing at her in unabashed lust, and she ran her hands over her breasts, gently cupping them before undoing her bra. 

Ichigo enjoyed him enjoying her little strip tease, so she continued running her hands over her stomach and thighs, gently teasing down the edges of her underwear. She closed her eyes and moaned as her hand brushed over her cloth-covered genitals, and suddenly she felt warm breath on her stomach. She looked down, startled, to see Ryou kneeling before her, hands running up her legs and thigh, and finally grasping onto the elastic of her panties, yanking them down in one foul swoop. She gasped at the sudden exposure, and when Ryou's tongue gently licked at her opening. 

Deciding enough was enough; Ichigo shoved him back down, and climbed on top of him. She gave Ryou enough time to reorient himself before rising up and swiftly impaling herself on his erect member. She groaned at the sweet friction, and heard Ryou give the most explicit cry of surprised pleasure. Urgently, Ichigo rocked her hips against him, striving to attain completion. She felt Ryou wrap his arms around her, and move in time. He leaned up, still thrusting, and kissed her fully. In that moment she felt the angle hit the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside her, and she moaned from the sudden onslaught of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him, adding support to keep him at the same angle, and rocked even more earnestly. 

The slow burning flame turned into an internal raging bonfire, and she felt herself burning down to the quick, the wick of a candle nearing its end. "Ryou, oh Ryou, I—I lo—" With a final cry she came, and seconds later Ryou followed. With the fireworks cleared from behind her eyelids she lay wrapped in Ryou's warm embrace, struggling to breathe normally. 

"What were you saying?" Ryou asked breathily. 

"I was saying 'I love you'," she answered, already becoming sleepy. 

"I love you too, although I think that should be apparent by now," he said in his cultured voice. 

"Mn," Ichigo murmured in response, too tired to form any coherent sentence. 

"Ichigo, would you like to go out sometime on a date? We could go to the movies, or dinner, or Paris; you know, whatever you wanted to do," Ryou said, completely serious. After all, the boy was rich and could certainly afford to fly to Paris and back in one day if he wanted to.

 Ichigo answered automatically, "Of course. You know, I'm glad we finally got this issue resolved." 

"Thanks be to your horniness," Ryou replied teasingly. 

"Hey, you were horny too!" Ichigo cried. 

"Not until you came along and started molesting me," Ryou protested with a smile. 

Ichigo frowned at him and glared. "Shut up." Then she snuggled into him, wrapped in the warmth and security he seemed to exude, and fell asleep. Ryou watched her for awhile before deciding that having a bad kitty was not necessarily a bad thing. 

_Eek, bad ending…oh well. This is just a one-shot, so big whoop. Review if you liked it. _


End file.
